


温度

by mufazhongshengshan



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mufazhongshengshan/pseuds/mufazhongshengshan
Relationships: Izu/Yaiba Yua





	温度

一天的工作总算结束了。

不得不说，从飞电那儿借来的修码吉亚是真的很好用。先不评价飞电究竟有没有隐藏修码吉亚的潜在隐患问题，单单只是作为一个「工具」开发商来说，飞电确实是一家优秀的公司。

AIMS在日常的工作当中同样也采用了修码吉亚，只不过为了安全起见，采用的仅仅是一些负责简单工作的修码吉亚。

但这次借来的修码吉亚，跟平常AIMS里见到的完全不是同一个等级的——要说有些陌生的好奇，却又熟悉无比。

对，刃唯阿把伊兹给借来了。

说实话，刃在第一次见到伊兹的时候，只觉得让她跟在飞电身边太浪费，便随便扯了个借口把伊兹给借了过来。

“伊兹，再确认一次今天的工作。”

“明白了，再次确认刃小姐今天的工作完成情况。”伊兹带着与平时无异的笑容，伴随着一连串的电子计算声，两人在空气当中沉默。

“已经全部完成了，辛苦您了，刃小姐。”

刃站起身子伸了个懒腰，口中缓缓送出几声舒服的气音，而后对上她散发着淡淡光芒的蓝色眼眸，笑意油然而生。

“回家吧，伊兹。”

“好的，刃小姐。”

说到回家，自然是回到刃的住所，如果就这样轻易放她回飞电，下次再借可就不知要用什么借口才好了。偷偷说一句，刃已经借了伊兹将近一周了。趁着这个机会，刃正好把不破这个冲动笨蛋丢去飞电那“寄宿”。

刃叹了口气，觉得耳根子一下子清净了不少。

“检测到温度变化，现在是午夜十二点，气温为15℃。刃小姐，请注意不要着凉。”

刃早已习惯了一个人走夜路，可自从伊兹二十四小时待在自己身边之后——似乎这晚风也变得令人舒适不少。

“嗯，谢谢，你真是令人感到安心。”

昏黄的路灯伴着刃脚下的韵律，伊兹歪头注视着前方的刃，平静的湖水当中泛起淡淡的疑惑。

伊兹静静的搜索着数据库。

回家的路程并不长，不过短短十几分钟，当刃踏入家门的那一瞬间，原本清冷的小房间此刻终于多了几分生气。

“我先去洗个澡，伊兹就找个喜欢的时间进入休眠模式吧。”

“好的。”

跟刃待在一起的感觉，似乎跟飞电不太一样，究竟是哪里不同……伊兹自己也想不明白。

浴室中的雾气不断的缭绕，为刃的身影打上一层模糊的影子，哗啦啦的水声在房间当中弥漫，伊兹就这样坐在房间当中等待。

直至刃擦着发梢上的水滴，带着温暖而又湿润的香气从模糊当中踏出步伐，对上修码吉亚独特的蓝色眼眸。

“刃小姐，我有一个请求。”

“嗯？什么请求。”

“您可以抱抱我吗。”

“诶？！”

刃的惊讶不亚于知道了飞鸟的真实身份的不破。

“根据数据调查显示，人类会因为来自信赖的人的触碰而感受到安心。”伊兹的声音里充斥着计算好的电子音，“——所以我也想要知道，「安心」是什么感觉。”

“不是、这个……”刃似乎也是第一次面对这种情况，触碰着温热水渍的双手，此刻也迟疑着不知该放哪才好，“无、无论怎么说，修码吉亚应该体会不到任何感情才对。”

“理论上是这样的没错。”

“那为什么还……”

“我几乎没有触碰过人类，所以，我想要感觉到您。”

“……”

“没关系，把我当成手机来看就好了。刃小姐平常也会将手机随身携带，握在手里——我也想被刃小姐这样对待一次。”

刃有些迟疑，沉寂的耳鸣在两人之间蔓延，瞳仁中的伊兹仍然是那副程序设定好的样子——似乎又不完全是。刃将擦拭头发的浴巾放好，像未见光明时的试探，一步步地走近，缓缓的将伊兹搂入怀中。其实对于刃来说，这样亲密地与他人接触已经是很久很久之前的事情了，久到刃几乎都要忘记人的肌肤触感——这样软软的，带着些许温热，将耳朵贴近她头侧，送入耳蜗的不仅仅是她发丝的柔滑，还有些许微弱的机械运作声。

修码吉亚果然还是修码吉亚，只是不断计算的人型「工具」罢了。

刃觉得有些别扭，怀中的人造肌肤有些真实的过分，就好像十几岁的年轻少女一般美好。刃正打算松手，伊兹却趁机环上她腰，将两人间的距离又缩短了不少。

“检测到温度变化，刃小姐此刻的体温是37.5℃。”

“诶？！”

伊兹的话语从刃的耳边直击心脏，超近距离的射击使刃条件反射的后退，伊兹收回了阻拦着退路的双手，带着一贯的笑容注视着刃。

“请问刃小姐有没有头晕，想呕，体力不支等状况。”

“这……这倒是没有。”

“我推测刃小姐可能是因为吹了冷风的缘故，引起了低烧，所以体温才比正常温度要高一些。”

“不，我想只是因为刚洗完澡出来而已。”

“是这样啊。”

“嗯…嗯。”

从刚才开始，刃就总有一种很奇怪的感觉——似乎伊兹，跟其他的修码吉亚有些不同。但究竟是哪里不同，却只纠在刃的心里拆解不开。雾气刚刚散尽的发梢仍然带着水渍，当这淡淡的清凉顺着刃的颈椎向下侵略时，刃才想起自己还没擦头发。

“但是根据网上的某首歌表示，人体的37.5℃正好是因为「恋爱」所带来的微热感，难道说刃小姐是对我——”

“才不是！！”

“是这样吗，但是我很「喜欢」刃小姐。”

“区区修码吉亚，怎么可能明白人的「感情」！”

话刚说出口，刃就开始后悔了。

“……总之，别再说这样的话了。”

说罢，刃转身就要回房间。

“晚安，刃小姐。”

刃顿了下脚步，身后的伊兹仍然是那副表情那副模样，仍旧是设定好的甜美的嗓音，像草莓味的糖果，缠绕在刃的心头。

房门关上的一瞬间，刃的心里就像灰色的胡乱交错的毛线球，有些莫名其妙的不知名的混乱情绪。房间的隔音并不是太好，刃独自躺在床上，头上的冰凉仍未消失。

稍微的寂静过后，伊兹的声音从客厅中传来。

“检测到温度变化，产生原因未知。检测是否为零件故障，排查是否为散热器故障——开始全身故障扫描。”

“检测到头部右侧上方有不明热源，原因未知，温度为37.5℃。”

————————————————————END.


End file.
